Mari
An anime only character from Violence Jack OAV 1(or 3 in America) who had a fiancee named Kenichi before the apocalypse and looks for him by going from town to town(but not evil town). She is captured by Rose and was being transported to a slave camp but Jack flashes(not THAT KIND of flashes) past the truck and it crashes and the slaves get out. MariXYumi try to escape but Yumi trips and busts her leg(even though it was the boot that got him and the boot is unharmed but the leg is ripped) and they talk about her(Mari)quest to find Kenichi after Mari bandages Yumi on the leg . As a guy who looks like Mario crossed with Luigi and his chum go into the place MariXYumi are hiding in, Jack beheads the Mario guy and chucks the corpse at the other guy(and he dies somehow). Jack looks at MariXYumi and walks off. They hide from choppers looking for Jack(which ironically had Kenichi in one of them) and get caught by Rose who just happened to be there. They are taken to the slave camp and are shown girls...being trained for...lust slavery and then Yumi gets...Blue things done to her(but without the male organ) by Rose as Mari is forced to watch. Then its Mari's turn...but Kenichi (who just happens to be flying by there) busts in and kills the leather S/M guards who made Mari watch and says he will take Mari. But Rose says no and whips him! He uses a chair on her whip to knock Rose over! Ken is aboot to wack Rose but Mari says no(even though she did not say anything about the s/m guards he iced) and Ken/Mari/Yumi go down an elevator as Rose puts out a wanted thing over the P.A.! Ken tells them to escape after dark but Mari confivces him to go with them after noticing that Ken changed(kinda like Ken in Hokuto No Ken after getting penetrated by his best friend) and Yumi goes off to tell Harlem Bomber/Rose where they are! Harlem Bomber says they will be executed but tells Ken to kill Jack and he will let them go. Mari is surprized that Ken is willing to kill despite how he wacked the s/m guards(not in that way) and tryed to wack Rose. Later, as the castle burns down, Yumi says that she was jealous of Ken/Mari and started to hate her since she had no one to go back to and Mari forgives her. And then...She died(Yumi. Not Mari) after Ken comes in. They go to the roof since the ground is on fire for some reason and they see Jack VS Harlem Bomber and get to the chopper. When Jack is getting pwned by Harlem Bomber, She says to help him but Ken says he can't...but she throws him a rope. Jack uses it to get back up and then chucks the Chopper at Harlem Bomber and they fly out of it(and Ken gets kinda killed. After the twister takes out the castle, its daytime and a golden bird flys over her and she follows it to the rising sun. She was voiced by Maya Okamoto who was also Natsumi in Wedding Peach, Sarah Bryant in Virtua Fighter (eternal champions was a better game), Dream Angel in Wanna-Be's, Megumi Amano in Urotsukidoji: Legend of the Overfiend(which was a p0rn0h), Female martial arts fighter in Slayers Return (I think she was a female body builder), Yuki Saiko in Silent Mobius, Soletta Orihime in Sakura Wars(another Sega thing??), Mie Akatsuki in Ogenki Clinic Adventures (another p0rn0h), Lin-Lin; Mei-Ling in Night Warriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge (another video game anime??), Haruka Minato in Martian Successor Nadesico (the hot one), Ramia in Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, Falan in Garzey's Wing (ahahahahahaha), Daiko Houin in Demon Prince Enma (OAV) and Maya in Burn Up(that one was HOT!!) Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters